


I'm No Girl, and I am Glad for It.

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Kai Doh Maru
Genre: Gen, I only ship princes and princesses with all my heart if, I should not fic it yet, I'm in the middle of watching this movie, Oneshot, bad self bad, but that's how I ship, if the princess slays the dragon hand in hand with her prince, no difference, real hand or metaphorical hand or mental hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 19:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But how could he understand her so little, after so many years? It was a bit funny, but also... slightly sad.</p><p>It was the sort of feeling that Kaidohmaru has all but forgotten. Still, he seemed to share it, her captain, that is, and that made her glad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm No Girl, and I am Glad for It.

**I'm No Girl, and I am Glad for It.**

 

_**A woman? He saw...** _

He thought she'd just suddenly give up all that made her _herself,_ and become a woman instead? That she longed for that?

Her clear laughter resounded at that.

Her captain - her admirably strong and brave captain, whom she respected from the very depths of her heart - still didn't understand her as much as she thought he did.

Somehow, such a thought made her smile, too, even though it should've creased her brows and darken something in her heart instead, shouldn't it? She always longed for the captain's recognition - as his warrior, not as his woman, for she was not...

That is. As his warrior, not as _a woman._

Why has she misspoken in her very own thoughts?

The warmth spreading through her heart could be the answer, but it was an ancient language that she had all but forgotten with her parents' death at her treacherous uncle's hands.

Still, the warmth, mysterious as it was... was not very unwelcome.

She could make place for it, in her heart.

As long as it did not demand that she would ever wear _a kimono_ or the like, that is.


End file.
